


At Last Sight

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Silver Snow Route
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 教会线结局后
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	At Last Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paracetamol407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/gifts).



> 将雪花玻璃球纸船用双手送给友人——

芙朵拉统一王国建立三年后，库罗德曾重访过加尔古·玛库，那时修道院已变作王城，他率领使团前来同昔日的老师、今日的国王商讨开放东部隘口一事。会谈不尽如人意，但也在他预料之中：大司教持反对意见，国王承诺会提上议程。许是为了弥补他，抑或只是履行一般外交礼仪，贝雷特邀请他们在王城多住几天，库罗德答应了。自那以后也过去好久了，他说，指代不很明晰。

  
战乱时期的损毁早已修复，他四处转悠，感叹时间似乎在此冻结。这话一部分说建筑，一部分说陪在他身边的贝雷特。后者没有搭腔，只点点头。老师还和以前一样寡言啊，作为国王可比我沉稳许多了。不过话说回来，在士官学校学习的时候，也没想到有朝一日自己会变成国王嘛。

  
他们心照不宣没有提另一位国王。修道院大门外的山坡青草茂盛，库罗德径自走下去，将贝雷特撂在后头。在加尔古·玛库的最后一天，他同其他人一起在这片草地上抵抗入侵的帝国军队。现在一切都了无痕迹。那时在他身边作战的人是谁？他和谁仰起头，看见纯白巨龙自高空降落，宛如神迹和天灾？

  
老师偶尔也会怀旧吗？库罗德问。我常常做梦，贝雷特回答。

  
临行的那个夜晚，他隔着一扇高窗看见幽灵。飞龙停在修道院的门前，来时的行李与去时的赠物都已收拾停当，再次离开这片土地前，他最后回望这古老建筑一眼，却看到帝弥托利的脸从某扇窗后苍白地闪现。并非他记忆中的面孔：过长的金发散落，右眼被一只漆黑眼罩遮住，仅剩的一只眼则充满阴郁。

  
库罗德晃了晃神：那只眼睛什么时候伤的……在战场上吗？他旋即自嘲，这问题多可笑，帝弥托利死在平原，伤的又哪只是一只眼睛。一转念的时间，那幻影已经消失，他再去看，窗口空无一人，而龙急躁地拍打着翅膀，催促他离去。

后来帕迈拉王三番两次梦见那只眼。午睡中他闻得宫门外嘈杂，有人呈来异国贡品，一面黑曜石镜子，据称能映出过去、未来、人所欲知道的一切。他在手心将它翻转几次，见到熔金落日洒满被血浸黑的原野，见到光柱击碎土石，大地腾起火圈，见到雪一般的鳞片落下，圣洁白光照耀芙朵拉。接着他看见一片小森林，认出那是他们遇见贝雷特的村庄，命运齿轮开始运转之处。同一刻镜子骤然变得滚烫，或变得冰凉，他分不清楚，唯一可感的是突如其来的刺痛，刺痛令他失手将它摔在地上。它的中央出现一道裂纹，而表面的颜色逐渐变浅，最终停留于一种不复存在的蓝。

年轻时他曾有一次，或两次，贴近那蓝色。意外，一时兴起，总归是差不多的意思。帝弥托利的眼睑很冷，好像瞳孔的寒意能够穿透薄薄的皮肤，冻伤他的嘴唇。因此库罗德没有离他太近：谁也不会把冰长久地握在掌心。传言说人在冻死以前会感到浑身发烫，像被烈火灼烧，他想也许冰和火是同一种东西，都在消耗自身的同时致人死命，决不能赤手去碰。

  
有一次他在餐桌上开玩笑：“你听过蛇怪的传说吗，帝弥托利？只要被它瞥过一眼，就会化作石头。因此当然也没人知道它眼睛的颜色。但我想可能是蓝色的。”

  
“蛇没有蓝色的眼睛。”

帝弥托利回答。库罗德笑了起来。

“是啊，蛇也从不会把它自己变成石头。”

东方的国王做许多变换的梦，梦里有往事，但更多的是虚构。第一百个夜晚库罗德疑心他的记忆还有别的版本：他最后一次见到帝弥托利或许不是在加尔古·玛库，而是在古隆达兹平原的高空，那时他乘飞龙匆忙离开这不祥之地，挣脱本与他无甚关系的因缘蛛网，不无遗憾地接受理想愿景的失败。当他升上云端，龙的翅膀拍散水汽凝结的雪白，他最后一次俯瞰这片平原，眼中闪现血里破碎的金色。后来他想，那时雾气浓重，距离又那样远，十有八九是他的幻觉。但十分之一的可能性向他描绘帝弥托利死前的模样：发疯的野兽浑身浴血，用最后的力气望向太阳。但他没有见到太阳，正如库罗德没有见到撤离的他，他们的目光平白无故地交错，溶解在天空的蓝色里，没有任何人化作石头。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 是那个：“The delight of the urban poet is love-not at first sight, but at last sight.”  
> 被我断章取义拿来搞假船，对不起（双手合十


End file.
